


Love.

by onionkun



Series: 100 Couple Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff with 2P!England, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionkun/pseuds/onionkun
Summary: For someone who is a hopeless romantic, love is as easy as answering the question one plus one is two. Someone who believes unicorns, true love kisses, pixie dusts, and such, answering the question 'what is love?' will be like a descriptive passage from Shakespeare. However, as of now, he was having this heated argument with a young lady from the bookstore he frequently visited.





	Love.

For someone who is a hopeless romantic, love is as easy as answering the question one plus one is two. Someone who believes unicorns, true love kisses, pixie dusts, and such, answering the question 'what is love?' will be like a descriptive passage from Shakespeare. However, as of now, he was having this heated argument with a young lady from the bookstore he frequently visited.  
  
"I'm just saying, sir--also please put your knife away, I am not fazed with such a weapon--your mind is clouded with little children's fairy tales." Complying with the (color)-headed wishes, Oliver tucked the sharp instrument inside his bag and puffed his cheeks towards her stubbornness as she still explained what love truly is.   
  
"Love is just a set of reactions that are brain- and nature-planned. Scientists have already proven that there are at least 3 stages of different hormones and chemicals that--"  
  
"NO, no, no, no! Stop with that yucky science-y stuff! Love is something magical and there's a special  _zing_ when two people touch. It's not all of that icky chemical thingies;  _ew_!"  
  
The store manager just laughed at these two adults arguing over his question. The other customers are either smiling at them or glaring at them for their noise. Besides that, the whole store was just calm, not even trying to stop their fight. Obviously, they see what these bickering fools  _really_  have.  
  
"I can't believe a man, like you, at the age of 20? 25?--"  
  
"22."  
  
" _\--22,_  is saying such childish things! Nowadays, men are not into love-at-first-sight stories or even true love! They only want one thing and  _one thing_  only!"   
  
Baffled as to what this lass was saying, Oliver thought that there was another reason why she was not accepting his statements. He just clammed up; afraid of speaking his mind from this point. She continued, nonetheless, assuming that he got what she meant.  
  
"... it's not all happy endings, too. Love is not what you think, sir."  
  
  
Sitting down on one of the nearest chairs, this unknown young lady had a solemn expression on as she placed a hand on her temple. She, too, once believed in all of those romantical happy endings; after all the things she experienced, she had changed her mind.  
  
It didn't take long to put two and two together for Oliver. As he sat in a seat across from her, he handed her one of his cupcakes. Oliver smiled happily when she looked up towards him then to the cupcake. The young lass chuckled--the most soothing thing he had ever heard--and grabbed the dessert.   
  
Oliver was on the edge as he was waiting for her to take a bite--he didn't know why. He just was. "Oh," he smiled; catching her little cute motion of covering her mouth while she eats, "This is good! Did you make this?"  
  
"I'm glad that you're finally smiling."  
  
Her gaze frozen at his smile and at his comment, Oliver noticed that she was also adorable when she blushed. "You have some frosting on you, by the way."  
  
"What? Wher--" As she was about to wipe it off, he reached over and remove the pink frosting off of her cheek.  _Zing._  "There we go," licking his thumb, "Don't worry I got it." His little freckles showing when he smiled happily from his good deed.  
  
"Oliver and (Name) sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I--"  
  
  
"You better shut your trap, Chris." (Name) spat, already red from the chap in front of her. She wasn't sure if he felt that sudden zap when he touched her, but she  _clearly_ did. Now, (Name) can't help about the things he said earlier,  _'Love is something magical and there's a special zing when two people touch'._  
  
"(Name)!" Oliver exclaimed, startling the girl in front of her. "Y-yes?"  
  
"That's a beautiful name, love. How do you spell it?" Her blush did really make her cute. (Name) said a muttered 'thank you' as she spelled it for him. "Well... Oliver is a cute name, too, just saying." she muttered, finishing the cupcake.  
  
Oliver was now sure that (Name) was his love from that moment he felt that  _zing_. It wasn't just love at first sight, after all.   
  
Finally having the courage to hold her hands and catching her attention, his eyes looking straight into those shiny (colour) orbs of hers, "I promise I'll give you a happy ending, (Name). I'll make you believe that love is magical."  
  
"W-what?" Those cerulean eyes that have pinkish swirls within were enough to make her believe once again.  _'There's already a happy ending, Oliver'_  but she can't just voiced that thought out. "Oh, and I'll  _ **severely**_  punish that bloke; don't worry, love."  
  
His heart was completely stricken with Cupid's arrow when she smiled warmly like that. And another when she agreed, ending it with a chuckle. "I'll look forward to all of it, Oliver."  
  
~~~   
  
_A few dates and years later..._  
  
"Ollie?"  
  
"Yes, love?"   
  
Walking hand in hand, the couple searched the shelves from the place they crossed paths. The store manager congratulated them for being newly-weds and soon-to-be parents.   
  
The strawberry blonde had just paused from scanning the storybook titles to turn his attention to (Name). He happily hummed as he glanced down to their incoming baby and to the familiar titles his young wife was holding.  
  
"You remember that one guy who cheated on me?" His hold on her hand tightened. "Did he do anything? Did he upset you? Just tell me, my queen."  
  
"No, no, nothing of the sorts," (Name) rubbed her thumb against his hand to soothe him, "I bumped into him in the hospital the other day. I told him that if it wasn't for him and all his stupid actions, I may have never met you and have our little bundle over here." He smiled, and almost teared up, but he let her continue.   
  
  
_"So, thank you for cheating on me and thank you for breaking my heart. I could have never met my husband, if it wasn't for you."_  
  
_"Your h-husband? He has really blonde hair, right?"_  
  
_"That's right and soon-to-be a great daddy, but why do you ask?"_  
  
  
"He said he was confined in the hospital for 2 years because of a severe injury and just got out that day. He also said that you were the reason why. So is it true?"  
  
Oliver kissed the hand he was holding and pecked her cheek, before humming in response as he went back to check for more fairy tales for the baby. 

(Name) shook her head and let the matter go.

 

After all, this was their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my deviantart account, empressoflibraria, 19 June 2014.  
> ______________________________  
> #1  
> Ta-dah! I did the first one out of 100 of the theme challenge I was doing. 99 more to go!  
> I actually had no idea how this would work but I hope all of you will like it. Sorry, I was in a rush while writing this.


End file.
